Modern computers may include multiple Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports used for data transmission and/or charging of mobile devices. Traditional USB ports are capable of providing up to about 2.5 watts of power, while standards for higher power USB ports have increased to about 7.5 watts. However, a typical computer power supply may only provide about 65 watts, with around 15 watts drawn by the computer or laptop itself. In devices with smaller power supplies and a large number of USB ports (for example, 6 or more), management of power consumption by multiple connected devices may become problematic, especially when the device is temporarily powered by a battery.